<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will find you darling, i will bring you home by themilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062881">i will find you darling, i will bring you home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea'>themilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, the time setting is during their camping time for Mtopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taeyong?” he says, barely a whisper. He slowly opens the blanket that wrapped the younger’s body and smiles at what he sees. Taeyong literally sleeps like a baby and his mouth is busy mumbling something.</p><p>“Call me Tyong. My idol is Baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun hyung is the best,” Taeyong says unconsciously. Mumbling but the elder of the two can still catch what he’s saying. His lips shut close again and he looks at peace.</p><p>It makes Baekhyun fully awake— almost. A smirk is drawn across his face and he moves closer to Taeyong. “Hey, Taeyongie—”</p><p>“Tyong,” is what Taeyong answers and falls back into his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>or Baekhyun and Taeyong are roommates during camping and maybe Baekhyun learns a little bit more about the younger one during the night they spend together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will find you darling, i will bring you home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this fic is pure fiction and I own nothing except for the plot! Unbeta-d so apologize in advance for any mistake in it. Probably the shortest I've ever write but oh well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one!</p><p>Title is taken from The 1975's By Your Side.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong walks towards the caravan he shares with Baekhyun after he meets Mark at the younger’s own caravan that he shares with Ten. He decides to cook a surprise breakfast for the team the next morning so he seeks Mark for assistance. He’s excited to share the same space as their leader tonight. He will forever thank Taemin for deciding the rooming on this trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun hyung?” he says slowly as he enters the caravan. He can see the elder is already wrapping himself with the blanket provided.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” is the only response from Baekhyun. He’s so tired from all the activities they did during the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’ll sleep here alright?” Taeyong asks softly while preparing his own sleeping space.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from?” Baekhyun asks while Taeyong is putting his pillow beside him. He doesn’t miss the lack of space between their pillows and he will not complain about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Taeyong responds as he sits on the bed they share. “I’m from Mark and Ten’s caravan. Had to ask Mark’s help on something.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun almost frowned but he beat himself to it. “Something that I can’t help?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong immediately shakes his head. He knows how much the SuperM’s leader likes to help the rest of the members and will do his best. But the breakfast project is truly something he wants to do as a surprise to the rest of the members and he knows Mark is more than willing to help and the younger used to help him in the kitchen before. “No, it’s just— something that I want to talk about with Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence follows them before Baekhyun hums again. Something is unsettling inside him as he thinks he’s not the first person that Taeyong goes to to talk about whatever it is that he tells Mark. “Whatever it is I hope it’s sorted out now?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one just smiles brightly, despite the sleepiness already kicking in. “It’s sorted out already, no worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“And hyung?” Taeyong’s small voice breaks the silence between them. He smiles as he hears Baekhyun humming to his call. “It’s not a big deal, I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pulls his blanket higher and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I turn off the lamp now? Thought we should sleep. You look super tired,” Taeyong says, fighting himself from crawling closer towards Baekhyun and plays with the elder’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. We should go to sleep. I don’t think I can keep my eyes open for the next three seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>Truth is, Baekhyun is probably lying. When Taeyong slowly calls for him, barely a whisper, less than a minute after their caravan becomes dark, he responds to the call without sparing any second in between.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung? I thought you wanted to sleep so bad?” Taeyong asks confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You call for me,” is what he says. Of course he won’t say about how he’s probably nervous or more like excited because this will be the first time they share a bed. Just two of them. The last time they did this Lucas was joining them, taking most of the space on his bed. But now is a different story.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were sleeping already,” the younger man says in his tiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Taeyongie?” Baekhyun asks, his voice is heavy with a hint of sleepiness but he refuses to sleep. If Taeyong wants to keep him up all night, that’s probably what he’s going to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have fun today, hyung?” Taeyong asks, smiling in the darkness, remembering all the things he did with SuperM members during the day.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods but soon he realizes that it’s dark inside their caravan and Taeyong can’t see his action. “Yeah,” he laughs weakly. “I’ve always wanted to play with you guys, a lot. Despite this being for our reality show, I genuinely have a lot of fun with all of you. We don’t get much opportunity for that during our tour.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughs softly. “Hyung, you refuse to get out of your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m old, Taeyong,” Baekhyun jokes and smiles when he hears Taeyong laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that old.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence surrounds them before Baekhyun decides to break it. “How are you? Having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Taeyong answers, admitting he’s having fun. “A lot of fun to be honest,” he pauses to yawn. “I’m glad I can have a lot of fun like it’s the only thing I can care of in this world. Despite this being my first time I tried wakeboarding.” He smiles. “I hope we can go on a trip together and play more. When we’re all less busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun lets out a small laugh when he remembers how Taeyong looked like when he’s wakeboarding earlier. His laugh then dies down when he processes Taeyong’s words. He knows and he understands. He knows a huge burden has been lifted off the younger’s shoulder recently. “I’m glad you feel like that. I’m glad you can have fun without thinking about anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you—,” Taeyong pauses to crack a smile. “For taking care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder tries to think if Taeyong means for today or for all the time he has been there for him. “You know I don’t mind that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But hyung, really—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. If you don’t realize, you have been saying it every time we have a talk,” Baekhyun says with a hint of teasing in his voice. “Thank you too, for allowing me to take care of you. For trusting me enough to open up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong smiles in satisfaction. His mind runs back to the early moment of him knowing Baekhyun closely until now. “Okay, I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep—”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong playfully rolls his eyes even though Baekhyun can’t see it. “You should sleep. <em> We </em>should sleep. Good night hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has a good sleep. A really good one despite it’s not some luxurious hotel room that he usually stays in when he’s on tour. But something bothers him when his left arm spreads to his side and he can’t feel a body next to him. He slowly opens his eyes, despite still being sleepy, and looks for a person that’s supposed to sleep next to him. Empty. He’s alarmed for a while, thinking that Taeyong has gone missing or probably sleepwalking until he hears a mumble under the blanket that’s crumpled near his stomach area. He moves his legs a bit and it bumps into something— <em> someone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong?” he says, barely a whisper. He slowly opens the blanket that wrapped the younger’s body and smiles at what he sees. Taeyong literally sleeps like a baby and his mouth is busy mumbling something.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Tyong. My idol is Baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun hyung is the best,” Taeyong says unconsciously. Mumbling but the elder of the two can still catch what he’s saying. His lips shut close again and he looks at peace.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Baekhyun fully awake— almost. A smirk is drawn across his face and he moves closer to Taeyong. “Hey, Taeyongie—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tyong,” is what Taeyong answers and falls back into his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Tyongie—,” Baekhyun smiles as the nickname rolls over his tongue. “Hey, isn't your back going to hurt if you sleep like this?” he asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am 174cm tall and my weight is 58kg,” is the response that the elder gets from Taeyong. He keeps on mumbling about himself including his shoe size and his hobby. Some can be catched by Baekhyun but the rest is something anyone can barely understand. “I miss my fish and I love them too,” he mumbles again after seven seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun knows, because he counts.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you’ll see them when you’re going back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Taeyong hugs the pillow in his hold closer to him. “Baekhyun hyung—,” he mumbles again. Before any response gets out of the elder, he continues, still doesn’t aware of him talking in his sleep. “He’s so good to me. I’m glad to have him and I’ll always be grateful for him to always be by my side.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tries to stop himself from smiling widely but he fails. He knows Taeyong always thanks him for <em> everything</em>. It reminds him of what happened last month and he is glad that everything is resolved for Taeyong. He sees the younger be at his worst, trying to deal with everything by himself and Baekhyun feels like he won’t allow that to happen. He volunteers himself to stay by the younger’s side, walk with him in his light, or darkest moment and he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>He just <em>loves</em> everything about Taeyong. How the younger man doesn’t mind opening up to people that he is comfortable with, he lets people know about himself, what’s his likes and dislikes. He pays attention to details, something not everyone can do. Initially, it surprises Baekhyun how Taeyong manages to know even the littlest thing about him— or anyone but the longer he knows him, he understands better. He takes care of people a lot despite he needs to be taken care of too. That’s why Baekhyun makes it one of his life missions to protect Taeyong. He knows the latter is an adult but he just wants to be there to lessen his burden, to make the world a better place for Taeyong when things are going too rough for him.</p><p> </p><p>Call him whipped, he doesn’t mind. Because he knows he <em> is</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a look at Taeyong again. His blue hair, almost faded, is a mess on top of his head. He smiles as he runs his fingers through the hair. “You bleach your hair too much, Taeyong ah,” he chuckles as he talks. Looks like Taeyong is back into his deep sleep. Then he slowly combs the bang that almost covers the younger’s eyes and the latter scoots closer to his touch, rubbing his forehead against Baekhyun’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyongie?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer from the younger and Baekhyun just sighs. He pulls his pillow closer to him and makes close to none space against Taeyong’s back. “If I can’t wake you up to sleep properly, I guess we’ll just settle to this,” he says to the sleeping Taeyong before he lays down, his chest is resting against Taeyong’s back. He then drapes his arm lazily around Taeyong’s waist, circling his stomach. He plants a kiss against the back of Taeyong’s head, enjoying the scent of his shampoo on the younger’s hair. “Sleep well, Tyongie.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Laugh echoes the studio where they film a Youtube content for their fans that night. Lucas is mimicking something that only he knows and everyone cracks a loud laugh. The second youngest of the team smiles satisfyingly when he gets a good reaction from the rest of the members.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung—,” Lucas calls for Baekhyun. The latter just looks at him while grinning. “Promise me you’ll treat us to the beef you win just now?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs. He knows Lucas loves to eat. “I can’t possibly finish it all by myself. Plus this is the work of our team. We can finish the recording smoothly,” he says and smirks before he continues. “And a thank you for letting me copy your answer about Taeyong's hobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cheat?” Jongin exclaims and his eyes are getting rounder than usual. “Let’s do Taeyong’s test again and decide the winner fairly,” he says jokingly and the rest of the group and also the crews laugh heartily.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. “I don’t. I am just that attentive. Right, Taeyongie?” he wiggles his eyebrows towards the younger one and smirks when he sees blush creeps into his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You score the highest for Taeyong’s test. 14. Not even Mark manages to score that high,” Taemin says, still amused at the fact that Baekhyun scores that high for Taeyong’s test. “You study about Taeyong?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs when he steals a glance towards Taeyong and the latter’s face is still red from embarrassment. Time to spare the poor Taeyong. “I don’t have to study him, he gives the answer by himself and it happens that I have a good memory.” Nobody really knows on how he knows the detail about Taeyong, well maybe except for Mark, who he secretly confronted on the second day of their camping to ask if Taeyong has a habit to talk in his sleep and the youngest of the group admitted sometimes the NCT leader did that when he’s too tired. And now he silently thanks Mark for acting natural about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh—,” Jongin and Taemin coo knowingly. “When it comes to Taeyong— yeah,” Jongin says and playfully wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Spare the poor boy. The next thing you know he’ll turn into a tomato,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows arched and points to Taeyong’s direction and the latter is still blushing. “Want me to send you home? We can stop by and buy some sweet stuff for you to bring back to your dorm,” he asks Taeyong before turning to look and grin at Taeyong and Mark’s manager who keeps watching the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung—”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s go. I promise to send you back to your dorm safe and sound. Unless you want to spend the night at my place instead,” he laughs when some of the members groan out loud. “And maybe we can go buy the meat and I can give you some before Xuxi decides to take it all for himself,” Baekhyun says jokingly and sends Lucas a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!!” And this time it definitely comes from Lucas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>